Feeling This
by Desert Songs
Summary: James, Sirius e Remus se reencontram na Universidade de Londres após a escola. Lílian, Elizabeth e Delilah são três amigas que acabaram de se conhecer e que chamam a atenção deles. O que pode acontecer ? UA Lily/James; Sirius/OC; Remus/OC


**Título:** Feeling This

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Shippers: **James Potter/Lílian Evans; Sirius Black/OC; Remus Lupin/OC

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não nos pertencem, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário: **James, Sirius e Remus vivendo os encontros e desencontros da vida universitária. (UA)

* * *

_Feeling This_

Por Desert Songs

**Capítulo 1: **I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue.

Suspirou nervosamente. Estava atrasada, muito atrasada. Revirou a bolsa com inquietação e achou o papel no qual estava escrito o número da sua sala. O número 315 piscou claramente e sabia que devia ser a última sala do corredor, do jeito que era sortuda. Enfiou o papel de qualquer maneira no bolso de sua calça e correu pelos corredores, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando suavemente.

Ela virou em um corredor e quase, quase, sorriu com sua sorte. A porta praticamente em frente a ela era a porta de número 315. Talvez o professor ainda nem tivesse chegado e com um sorriso, abriu a porta desajeitadamente, fazendo um barulho perturbador. A jovem sentiu o rosto avermelhar-se rapidamente enquanto literalmente todos os olhares se dirigiam para seu rosto, inclusive o de um professor nada contente com a interrupção.

Com um pedido de desculpas, mas para ela do que para qualquer um, procurou com os olhos azuis um lugar vago e achou um único: na primeira carteira, ao lado de uma menina ruiva. Gemeu de desespero, realmente não estava com muita sorte. Caminhando entre as carteiras, ela sentou-se o mais delicadamente que pode, enquanto o professor retomava suas palavras.

-Com liceça, mas eu perdi muita coisa? – sussurrou para a menina do lado, cujos olhos verdes se voltaram para ela, divertidos e focados.

-Não, não. Ele acabou de começar, mas eu posso te emprestar o início depois. – sorriu a ruiva, continuando a falar baixinho. – Meu nome é Lílian Evans, prazer.

-O meu é Elizabeth O'Connel e muito obrigada Lílian. – Elizabeth deu um sorriso constrangido, o rosto voltando ao tom normal. Sorrindo uma última vez em agradecimento, ela abriu seu caderno e começou a copiaras imensas frases que o professor falava.

Que primeira bela impressão.

* * *

Do outro lado da faculdade, uma jovem caminhava incrivelmente calma. Seu nome era Delilah Lancaster. Também estava atrasada, mas isso não a preocupava. História da Arte era sua aula. Já até sentia-se sonolenta só de pensar no nome. Não queria estudar História da Arte, mas sim Cinema. Subiu um lance de escadas, alguns alunos ainda estavam nos corredores e esses olharam para ela. Sim, sabia se vestir diferente daqueles trogloditas de roupa xadrez.

Observou o corredor longo, mas ao olhar para a direita viu a sua sala. Com um suspiro de puro desanimo, abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, mas ainda assim atraindo olhares curiosos. Com um andar tranqüilo, se dirigiu para uma cadeira no final da sala, os olhos verdes observando cada pessoa por quem passava. O professor fingiu que não a viu, continuando a falar e aumentando o tom de voz para chamar a atenção do restante da classe.

Delilah mexeu na sua bolsa e tirou um caderno e uma caneta. No pulso tinha um prendedor de cabelo, o qual usou para fazer um coque nas madeixas castanhas e assim sua atenção total foi-se para as palavras do homem lá na frente, ao mesmo tempo em que a levavam ao mais profundo dos sonos, cinco minutos depois.

Quando a Sétima Arte começasse que a acordassem, então.

* * *

Parado no batente da porta, estava o belo rapaz de cabelos negros chamado Sirius Black. Observava seu ingênuo amigo que falava ao telefone depois do primeiro dia de aulas. Sirius acreditava que estava presenciando uma das cenas mais engraçadas de sua vida.

- Eu sou de Blackpool. E você?- perguntou o jovem pálido, passando a mão pelos cabelos claros e corando - Que tal ir para a sala reservada? Nós poderíamos nos conhecer melhor...

O outro tenatava segurar o riso mordendo o lábio. "Deve ser medonha!", pensou ao imaginar a interlocutora do amigo.

-Não, me chame de Remmie. É claro!- Remus Lupin estava mais vermelho que nunca.- Lógico que a gente pode se encontrar! Eu estou morando em...

-NEM PENSE NISSO!- gritou Sirius se atirando em cima de Remus e arrancando o telefone das mãos dele. - Eu não vou deixar você marcar um encontro com um monstro da lagoa por um chat e ainda por cima dizendo onde a gente mora!

Remus estava prestes a cometer um assassinato, além de estar vermelho até o último fio de cabelo.

-Eu...Eu..Eu não...

Nesse momento o terceiro habitante daquele quarto. Os cabelos desarrumados eram um charme, claro. James Potter era amigos dos dois há anos e tinha escutado a discussão do corredor.

-Remus, você não pode fazer isso! Que acabar com a nossa reputação bem no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade? Já não basta você ser um nerd de marca maior?

O bate-boca ainda se estendeu por algum tempo. James e Sirius adoravam irritar Remus, que era extremamente tímido. Os três se conheciam desde pequenos e vieram para a faculdade juntos. Por acaso, ficaram no mesmo quarto da república. E agora a vida era uma festa.

-Vamos logo! Quero pegar uma mesa boa lá no pub. Metade da faculdade deve estar lá para ver o jogo!- lembrou Sirius.

E saíram para a primeira noite como universitários em Londres.

* * *

**NdA's.:** Depois de anos sem aparecer, estamos voltando! Esperamos muitas reviews, críticas e muitos leitores. Por favorzinho, leeeiam a nossa fic. Mandem sugestões, idéias, tudo o que puderam. Esperamos que gostem do primeiro capítulo, e podem ter certeza que os outros vão ser um pouquinho maiores !

Beijocas !


End file.
